Revenge in Cold Blood
by Salisha
Summary: Stefano is at it again and he has targeted the last two people the town would have suspected, Roman Brady and Tony DiMera. Can they put aside their differences and save two people they love dearly, or will they be to late.
1. Mad Man

"I've had it!" yelled Stefano as he slammed down the Salem Newspaper which bore an article about the aftermath of the Salem hospital fiasco. Their number one suspect, none other than the great Stefano DiMera.

"They all disserve what they got and far worse. This whole damn town has betrayed me and I am going to make them all pay. I have to do away with that medaling Roman Brady and as for my lying bastard of a son Athony…"

Stefano thought long and hard about a perfect way to extract revenge on the Salem Deputy Police Commissioner and his son. His thoughts were only interrupted when a tall slim figure stepped inside the room.

"Mr. DiMera." the man asked voice heavy with Italian accent. "Do you require my assistance?"

"Ah yes Rolph just the person I was hoping to see." said Stefano not moving from his seat, which made Rolf more nervous hoping that he hadn't done anything wrong. "I have figured out a way to get my revenge on this Roman Brady and my son. But it will require some assistance from you."

"Whatever you need." said Rolph watching the sly grin form on Stefano's face.

"When I am through with them they will have paid, dearly." The voice of Stefano's laugh lingered in the room as Stefano began to explain to Rolph just exactly what was in store for his enemies.


	2. Back to the Bossman

The mystery car made its way down to the Brady Pub as though it knew the kidnapper's next victim would be sitting inside drinking coffee.

Anna and Tony had just finished their drinks when Tony suddenly had to leave because of a business meeting with EJ. Anna had the strangest feeling it was about John Black.

"Tony, I want you to be careful. I need a man in one piece." said Anna with a slightly worried expression, but managing to be coy at the same time.

"I will. Darling you don't have to be worried I will see you later." replied Tony giving her an award winning smile.

"Thank you." With one last dreamy look Tony got up from the table and left leaving Anna worried and tired.

"Looks like I am on my own. Get it together Anna now your talking to yourself." Getting up from the table Anna noticed something in the window. Rolph.

She rushed out the door when she saw Rolph motion for her to follow him.

"Good evening. Athony has arranged a car for you. If you would just follow me." lied Rolph.

"Thats odd he just left, I could have just gotten a ride with him. But I can't let all of his good efforts go to waste." replied Anna.

She began her way to the car and watched Rolph open the door. She slid across the seat when her leg hit something. Kate.

"Oh my God! Kate! Wake up!" screamed Anna, not noticing a man sitting inches from her.

"Wake up!" she yelled as she tried to untie Kates hands.

"Ka..!" but she was cut off by the mans hand clasping over her mouth. Before she knew it she was out like a light.

"Looks like we got what we needed. Lets head back before the boss man gets angry." said the man.

With one last look at the ladies behind him Rolph started the engine of the car and drove off.


	3. Finding Her

Roman Brady had been wanting to talk to Kate about an ongoing case for some time now and decided that he would stop by her apartment, but to his surprise she wasn't there.

"Katie you are a workaholic I hope you know that." Thought Roman as he made his way to his car. What must have been five minutes later, Roman pulled up next to Kate's car. What he saw was an odd site. Jumping out of his own car he ran to the drivers side door and found Kate's keys and handbag lying on the ground. He began to panic but told him self silently not to worry. Roman rushed back to his car and called for backup. In no time Abe, Bo, Hope and many others began to flood the scene. Bo approached his noticeably worried brother.

"Roman are you all right?" asked Bo concerned.

"No I am not da hell all right! Kate has been kidnapped or worse. And I can't do a damn thing!" yelled Roman, now more angry than Bo had ever seen him.

"I am sure we will find her and besides Kate is a strong woman." said Bo who never thought his big brother could be this upset over a woman.

"She better be alright because if she is not I will kill the bastard who did this!" he screamed.

"Is that a promise?" came a deep voice from behind.

"What da hell did you just say!" questioned Roman as he turned around to face Stefano.

"I am going to kill you! Where is she?!" he yelled loosing his composure and lunging for Stefano.

Before Bo had time to react Roman punched Stefano square in the face. At that moment all the movement seemed to cease. After all this was Roman Brady. Bo pulled Roman back and Stefano's eyes flared.

"Officer Brady I want you to arrest this man." stated Stefano.

"On what grounds?" questioned Bo, still holding a pissed off Roman.

"Assault." grinned Stefano.


	4. Missing

"On second thought, never mind." said Stefano turning around and walking back to his car with the same smug smile he always had.

"Roman just stared in disbelief as the man he hated more than anything in the world got away. Stefano knew where Kate was and Roman was going to do anything to save her.

Bo let go of Roman and looked around. Roman was pacing and Tony pulled up in his car.

"She's gone!" said Tony running over to Bo and Roman.

"Yeah well were doing everything to find her." stated Bo.

"How did you know Anna was missing?" asked Tony now confused.

"We didn't." said Bo "And what is this about Anna?"

"She's gone. She didn't come home and I looked around at the pub she is not there. Why who else is gone?" he asked now very worried and almost shaking.

"Kate." said Roman looking at Tony with desperation.

--

Anna woke up feeling as though someone had shoved her face into a brick wall. Her vision was blurred but from what she could see the room was dimly lit. She was laying on a bed and across the room she could see the outline of another bed. She sat up and remembered what had happened in the car. Her head was pounding as she slowly made her way to the other bed where she saw Kate. Anna bent down and shook Kate. Kate woke up and quickly sat up making her head throb. She fell back down onto the bed and looked at Anna. For the first time in her life Anna saw fear in Kate's eyes and knew that something was very very wrong.


	5. Mystery Man Reveald

Stefano's car pulled up to the mansion and he stepped out. Walking inside, he saw Rolph standing in the sitting room.

"I presume you have done what I told you to do?" asked Stefano.

"Yes they are both here Mr. DeMira." stated Rolph looking at the man in black across the room.

"Good." said Stefano pouring a drink.

"What do we do now?" questioned Rolph.

"You go get them and bring them up here. I wish to speak with them." replied Stefano.

The two men began to walking out of the room when Stefano spoke again. Not to Rolph but to the man wearing black.

"Keep the mask on for now, We do not want them seeing who you are, yet."

"As you wish." said the man turning to leave.

"It's good having you back Andre." with that Andre followed Rolph down into the chamber where Kate and Anna were being held.


	6. You have a Visitor

Andre slowly descended the stone staircase, each step he took, he knew that he was putting Kate and Anna into danger. He had no idea what Stefano was planning and wasn't so sure that he wanted to know, but he had to admit, it was brilliant. The perfect way to get back at Tony and Roman. Seeing as to how he had tried and failed to kill Roman the first time, using Kate as bait, he wasn't so sure how this was going to work. All he had to do was go along with Stefano and their revenge would be complete. Reaching the stone door, putting his ear on the door, Andre listened.

Kate couldn't believe it, Stefano wouldn't do this to her. They had shared a very complicated past, but he had promised to keep her and Lucas out of danger. She shook her head and looked over at Anna, who was surely going to go on a rant at about any second.

"What the hell are we doing here?!" yelled Anna, pacing the room.

"I don't know and if you shut the hell up maybe I can think of a way to get us out of here, since your no use at all." said Kate standing up and walking to the door. But just as she got to the there Andre slowly opened it.

"Stand back!" he yelled. Yanking the door open, the two woman backed up towards the far end wall. The tall figure walked into the room and Anna and Kate trembled.

"Kate, come here...NOW!" Andre yelled motioning for her to come to him.

"No." she said backing away.

Anger rose as Andre watched the defiant woman across from him. Kate was looking back and forth between him and the doorway. Just as she ran for the exit, Andre grabbed her by the waist, pushing her to the floor. She screamed in pain as he hit her hard across the face, and tied her hands.

"Anna you would be wise to not try anything. Come here." he said yanking Kate up from the floor. Slowly Anna walked towards him, trying to be braver than she felt. She dared not to look at Kate.

"Where are we going?" blurted out Anna.

"You, you have a visitor." said Andre, hiding a grin.


	7. Never going to Leave

Stefano watched as the two woman were brought into the room. Anna looked as though she was about to cry her brilliant blue eyes glazed with tears. He then looked to Kate, noticing a large red spot on her cheek.

"Someone was not behaving I take it." he spoke as Andre roughly pushed the women into two wooden chairs.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Anna choking back a sob.

"Did I say you could speak?" asked Stefano moving over to Anna. "I do not recall that I did." His voice was stern and severe.

"But…" Her head was roughly yanked back by someone, Andre.

"Shut up!" he yelled his lips at her throat.

"The reason I called for you is that you will be put in separate rooms, seeing how Katherine cannot behave herself." He laughed as her eyes flashed in anger. "Both of you are going to pay for your lovers faults. And then when think it time I will end your life in front of their very eyes."

Anna couldn't hold it back anymore as she began to cry harder than she ever had. She glanced at Kate who sat looking in disbelief at Stefano.

"That is all for now. Gentlemen show them to their rooms." With one last glance he turned from them and left the room. A second man entered the room and pulled Anna up from where she was sitting.

"Come angel." he spoke softly in her ear. Roughly pulling her from the room.

"Kate!!!!" Anna's scream echoed through Kate's body as Andre crossed the room and led her into her own prison.


End file.
